The invention concerns a rigid, angular plastic section.
In the prior art flat plastic bands consisting of several single segments are known that are manufactured continuously by using an extrusion process. Such flat plastic bands are known, for example, from WO 80/02476, DE 87 10 777.5, and EP 0 696 097. Although the plastic sections known in the prior art are no doubt useful, they nonetheless have serious disadvantages during professional installation.
During installation these flat plastic bands are either fastened as a band on the background or folded up before fastening, i.e., the side walls are raised. With both methods of fastening the object disadvantages occur during installation. When fastening it in a flat state the elastic band adjusts to the background and becomes wavy with uneven backgrounds due to the small bending resistance. When the side walls are raised later, an undesired deformation of the cable duct section results, as a result of which the entire visual effect as well as the locking function of the top segment are negatively affected.
While being installed in corners, the individual segments of these flat plastic bands--at least the segment turned toward the corner--must be raised before fastening. This time-consuming act considerably hinders installation.
When fastening it in a closed state--i.e., the side walls of the plastic band are raised before installation--there is a disadvantage, in addition to the time-consuming act of raising them, that the closed cable duct section can only be fastened with difficulty with screws, pegs, or nails because the side walls hinder access while fastening it.
Moreover, cable ducts that are manufactured and installed as rigid, U-shaped cable duct segments are known from the prior art. These cable duct segments, limited by their U-shaped construction, have the disadvantage that the packing volume is high, which has a negative effect on the packing, storage, and transport costs.
Independent of where these cable duct segments are installed, they have the disadvantage that access to the fastening points is hindered by the side walls, which increases the installation time
Side recesses must be constructed in a very time-consuming way by measuring, sawing, and breaking out the part to be removed. This process is nearly impossible when the cable ducts are in their installed state.